Problem: Add. $44.1 + 23.7 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${4}$ ${4}$ $.$ ${1}$ $2$ $3$ $.$ ${7}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${4}$ ${{4}}$ $.$ ${1}$ $+$ $2$ ${3}$ $.$ ${7}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $7$ $.$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({44} + {23}) + ({0.1} + {0.7})\\\\ &={67} + {0.8}\\\\ &=67.8 \end{aligned}$ $44.1 + 23.7= 67.8$